Illicit
by Bison DayCare
Summary: Sakura thought her life was over when she was forced to trade in her comfortable existence in Konoha for a new life in the small desert town of Suna. Now, she has to deal with new friends, new teachers, and a sarcastic redhead with a dark secret that has taken an unusual interest in her. And this secret has fangs. GaaSaku, Vampire/High School AU.
1. Prologue

**Hello, friends! Thank you for clicking on my story :) this is my first fanfiction, and I am very inspired for it. It's going to be a massive project, and I can't wait! I love GaaSaku. Seriously one of my favorite pairings in the Narutoverse. This is a Vampire AU as I am sure you figured from the summary. Why? Because Vamp!Gaara is damn sexy. This is inspired loosely by Twilight, ancient lore, and high schools probs. I'll try my best to incorporate as many elements from Naruto as I can, but it'll still be AU, of course.**

**So this takes place in a modern Konoha/Suna world. Still has similar geography, but the hidden villages aren't so hidden here ;) Also, I had no idea what Daddy Sabaku's name is, so I went with Hisashi. It means 'long-lived,' so I thought it fit, given the context. **

**I'll ramble more at the end, but for now, enjoy the read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the elements within this story. At all. **

* * *

"Well now, isn't this a surprise."

A deep, thundering voice reverberated throughout the atramentous cave. Hisashi Sabaku fought between the conflicting urges to gape at the shadowed mass residing in the far end of the rocks and smirking at the distinct feeling of satisfaction that resulted from his journey's end. After seventeen long, arduous years he had finally done it. He had managed to track down the notorious Shukaku; the Demon of the Sand. After all, it was only he that could give Hisashi what he had so desperately sought.

The resurrection of his wife, Kurara.

After dying from the excruciating birth of his youngest child, Kurara's body had been preserved to the best of his ability. Hisashi refused to rest until he was able to restore the family he once had. He spent seven years alone trying to locate the elusive demon and learning all he could about the beast.

But nothing could have prepared him for this.

Beige in color, his coat was marred with navy symbols resembling the jagged lines of lightning. The top of his ears brushed the roof of the massive cavern, and the appendage that began on his lower back seem more like a club than a tail. Completing the horrendous impression was a jagged jawline with canines as sharp as spikes. Overall, he was terrifying.

And he was to make a deal with this anomaly? What could he possibly offer to such an incomprehensible creature?

Glancing over his shoulder at his three kids, he noted their similar expressions of apprehension. He has dragged them with him through his masses of research He couldn't put them through so much in their short lives only to question his purpose. And what of Kurara? There was a tightening in his chest that always came from the thought of his deceased wife. All these years without her have almost destroyed him. If there was anything he could do to return her to him, he would do it.

Swallowing hard, Hisashi spoke, "Shukaku-sama," deep breath, "we have come looking to reach an agreement. My wife, Kurara, has long been deceased, but I wish for her return to the world of the living."

The demon's eyes, the color of the deepest shadows, seemed to pierce his being. Hisashi couldn't move, couldn't speak, and we powerless to look away. Before fully grasping what was happening, he we on his knees, grasping at his throat. Breathing had become a luxury no longer offered to his muscular frame. Distantly, he believed he heard a feminine voice yell, "Father!" but it was irrelevant. All sense was lost to the pain blossoming in his lungs.

And then it stopped.

Gasping, he savored the feel of air returning to his quivering body. It was then he became aware of his children surrounding him, Temari rubbing his back soothingly as Gaara and Kankuro kneeled next to him with worried eyes.

Quietly, he consoled them, "I'm fine, I assure you, it has passed." Gaara and Kankuro exchanged a look, but rose to their feet and turned to face the shadowy mass at the far end of the cave while Temari helped him stand. It was dizzying at first, but the feeling quickly passed.

But what was that, exactly? There was no doubt in his mind that Shukaku was the one to implant the feeling of suffocation, but why? Had he been out of line? While the tailed-demons were hardly known for their kindness, it is not uncommon for them to make deals with humans. So what-

His train of thought was cut short by a booming laugh echoing throughout the lair. The sound was low and ominous and sent chills through the four beings standing in the middle of the room.

"I see, interesting. Very interesting." Shukaku moved slowly towards the family, each step sending tremors through the rocky walls. "I will bring back your precious Kurara, but on one condition." He was before them now. Bending down, Shukaku's massive head was now leveled with the Sabaku's. His cold gaze settled on the leader of the troop before continuing his thought. "I shall bestow my gift upon you."

Hisashi's heart stopped. Was he serious? Would he really bring back his precious wife? All his work would not be in vain. His children would know their mother. He would have the love of his life back. All he had to do was accept. But a gift? What could that possibly be?

Just as he was about to form the words, the soft voice of his youngest pierced the electric air. "What is this gift you speak of?"

Abruptly, Shukaku's attention shifted to the red-haired boy. His twisted muzzle lifted into what would be a smirk on most humanoids. His face, while still dark with what could only be described as wickedness, seemed to light up with interest. He looked into the young man's eyes, and shockingly, Gaara looked right back. He did not shy away as so many did. He simply stared back with the unnatural calm control that Hisashi's youngest has always possessed.

"Yes, yes!" The deep voice exclaimed with dark mirth. "You will do nicely."

Turning away, Shukaku made his way back to his previous spot by the craggy wall. "I shall grant you immortality."

Hisashi gapped. Immortality? It was the one thing most men spent their entire lives trying to find. And here, a modest family with no intent on living forever, had stumbled upon it. Would they become legends? Or were they to hide the discovery? And Kurara? Would she be granted this gift as well?

Turning around to face his beloved children, he saw Kankuro's furrowed brow and Temari's wide-eyed wonder. A soft murmur of "Immortality?" could be heard between the two as they openly gawked at the hellion resting smugly in what appeared to be his favorite spot.

Gaara was the only one who seemed to keep his composure. In fact, he seemed neither surprised nor excited. Turquoise eyes were narrowed in suspicion, and his lips were titled downward in an expression of deep thought. "At what cost?" he questioned.

Of course. Hisashi chided himself on not considering this. Of course a demon would have an ulterior motive.

The sinister chuckle sounded once again. "Ah, a mortal who is aware that he is being manipulated. How… refreshing." The giant quickly sobered, and the air seemed to grow heavier. "You will be given a part of my power, and become a creature of the night. You will never die, and will have strength that no other mere mortals could imagine in their wildest dreams."

Kankuro seemed to have returned to his senses, as he spoke, "What do you mean, a 'creature of the night?'"

The aura of evil was palpable. Fog seemed to weave through the damp atmosphere, and Hisashi had to suppress a shudder. He knew, no matter what the response, that it would change the course of their destinies.

But nothing could have prepared him for the haunting reply he would receive.

"I mean," he growled, "a vampire."

The chill that passed through his body was like nothing he had previously experienced. It was as if the word itself held a dreadful power that foreshadowed what would accompany such a life.

Vampires were legends in their own right. There were countless tomes written on the subject of what the demonic beasts were capable of, but all of it was myth and lore. However, there was one quality that all stories seemed to agree on: a taste for blood.

Is that what it would take to bring back Kurara? His mind drifted back to his love. Her smiling face that could light up a room with heavenly light. Her eyes that always seemed to reflect joy. If he had to become a… vampire to return her to the world of the living, he would do it. But what of the children? Could he really ask this of them? Would they want the life that would come with such a curse?

Hisashi did not need to speak the words to ask the question. Kankuro was the first to meet his probing gaze, and gave a small nod, albeit reluctantly. He would be joining him. Temari managed a weak smile, and placed her hand on his shoulder. He noticed it was quivering. How horrid of a father was he?

But they had conceded of their own accord. That had to count for something.

At last, he focused on Gaara. Hisashi met Gaara's indifferent scrutiny. He would not force him to join them. He had never met Kurara, it would hardly be fair. Almost as if reading his thoughts, Gaara's mouth set itself in a grim line. They would be doing this together.

Hisashi's heart fluttered, and he slowly turned back to face the monster awaiting his response. Taking a deep breath, he mustered as calm a tone as he possibly could under the circumstances. With his next words, he sealed his fate. "We accept."

And then everything was pain.

* * *

**And TA-DA! Welcome to the end of the prologue! I do hope you enjoyed that!**

**First things first, this is the only chapter that will be written from Hisashi's point of view, or any other character's, for that matter. The rest will be Sakura's.**

**On Gaara's characterization: he wasn't a pariah in this story due to not being a Jinchuuriki, so I went with more of his Shippuden personality. Don't worry, he'll become the violent, angsty 'bad boy' we all know and kinda wanna lick ;)**

**So a lot more happens after this and before the next chapter begins, but you'll just have to learn about it whenever Saku-bby does kukukuku**

**Expect another chapter at some point this week. It will also be much longer, I pinky-promise!**

**Make my day and click that little review button down there ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**THANK YOU to those who took the time to review the prologue! It is greatly appreciated :) So far the reaction has been positive, and I hope it stays that way! Also, don't expect updates to be this frequent. I had a lot of time to finish this today, but it'll be a few days until chapter two is out. But that's not important right now! Just enjoy the first chapter of Illicit :)**

**Disclaimer: I am a simple American teenager with the attention span of an apricot. I do not own anything besides the minimum wage salary I get from working at Kohl's.**

* * *

It was hot.

The sun shone mercilessly down on Sakura Haruno as she gazed at her new home. It was larger than her previous residence, and much more contemporary. In fact, it looked like the kind of designer homes that the main protagonist had in all of the romantic comedies she was so guiltily addicted to. Shimmering windows littered the porch and second story, and the door to the main foyer was extravagant, to say the least. A wrap-around porch occupied the front of the house, and on it was a small table and swing. If it had been located in Konoha, she had little doubt that she would love it.

But it was so _hot_.

Sakura longed for the lush greenery that her previous home of Konoha held. She wistfully remembered her active neighborhood as it was filled with the content laughter of children. She yearned for the near constant drone of a mower in the distance. She longed to lounge in her yard watching her two best friends fight over who won their most recent game of pick-up football. She craved the soft breeze that would caress her skin as she basked in the gentle glow of the afternoon sun.

There was hardly anything gentle about this sun. The harsh, unforgiving environment of Suna lacked any semblance of familiarity. The plantlife was sparse and sad-looking, lost among the endless flow of sand.

This was the hell of which she had been thrust into. Though her family was relatively well off, there were still some ends that had needed to be met. When Kizashi Haruno had been offered a job in Mayor Sabaku's office, there had been little thought made in the decision. He was making twice what he initially had been, and along with her mother's design company they will be doing better than ever before.

That didn't make Sakura any happier about it, though.

Letting out an fatigued sigh, she made her way into the blissful air conditioning. Though she did minimal lifting herself, directing the movers and getting all of the boxes sorted had been tiring in and of itself. After getting her room completely set up, she was nothing short of exhausted. And she was sweaty now. Great.

_Better get used to it…_ were her self-pitying thoughts. Suna's heat was infamous. And terrible. Really, really terrible.

At least her bedroom was nice. During her musing her feet had carried her up the steps and through the door of her new abode. Pale blue walls with inspirational quotes were calming and encouraging (which she would definitely be needing.) A white dresser, bookshelf, bureau, and canopy bed frame occupied most of the square footage, as well as a small chair in the corner and a metal desk. Sakura added a personal touch by stringing hanging lights over the top of the canopy and on the ceiling. Numerous photos littered the room, some of her as a child, and others more recent.

Sakura stared dejectedly at the silver-framed photo of her and her best friends. Ino had been her friend since kindergarden when she saved Sakura from a group of bullies that had decided to target her forehead. Though they had a brief falling out over a certain Sasuke Uchiha, they had made up and picked up right where they left off.

Which brings her to the object of her affection; Sasuke Uchiha. Outwardly, he appears distant and cold. But after spending so many years with him Sakura has seen his softer side. He genuinely cares for his friends, and after living so long in the shadow of his older brother, he has a drive to make something great of himself.

Sasuke's best friend is a certain Naruto Uzumaki. How two people so obviously polar-opposite manage to coexist has always been beyond Sakura's understanding, but they make it work. Naruto can only be described as a stereotypical class-clown. Loud, obnoxious, but good-hearted Naruto is the kind of friend all girls have to have.

Sakura's mind continued to muse on all the people left behind. Hinata, Tenten, even Shikumaru and Neji… All of these people have returned to Konoha High for their junior year, while Sakura will be experiencing her first day at Suna High tomorrow. Alone. Not even on the first day, no, the other students will have already been there a week. She had little doubt that she would be open for gossip, and with a school that has a population of six-hundred some, a new student was sure to spread like wildfire.

It wasn't until she reached up to rub her eyes that she noticed they were wet._ No_, Sakura told herself, _you will_ not _cry about this_. She's much too strong for that.

Looking into the mirror on her desk, the pinkette quickly wiped under her eyes to remove any smeared mascara. How would the teens of Suna react to her tomorrow? Now Sakura is hardly a vain individual, but she can acknowledge that her colorings are nothing short of exotic. Coral locks that flowed down her back and bright jade eyes that, unfortunately for Sakura, expressed every emotion she is feeling. Clear, light skin tied the whole package in a neat knot. Thankfully, she had grown into her forehead and, while large, it's in no way abnormal. Maybe she'll be considered unique? Pretty, even?

Sakura resisted the urge to snort. Sasuke had never looked twice at her, and Rock Lee, a boy her age with eyebrows the size of caterpillars and the infamous bowl-cut, had been the only one to attempt to claim her affection.

Turning away from the mirror, Sakura decided to ask her mother if she needed help with dinner. Hopefully it would preoccupy her mind enough to keep it from going down any other undesirable paths.

* * *

"So," Mebuki started, "are you excited for school?"

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes, knowing it would only result in an argument between the two. If there was one thing her mother hated, it was when she showed outward disrespect. That didn't lessen her snarky response, however.

"Yes, Mom, I can't wait to be stared at and talked about all day as if I'm some shiny new toy. Highlight of my life, right there." For extra effect, she added a sweet smile.

To Sakura's intense surprise, Mebuki simply reached over and grasped her daughters hand. "I know it's hard sweetie, but you have only been here a day. That's much too early to sign off the experience. You might love it here." Moving away and continuing with her meal, she added, "Besides, it's an interesting area. I'm sure the people are just as intriguing."

"I'll believe it when I see it…" she grumbled under her breath before returning to her food.

"If it helps," Kizashi spoke up from his spot at the head of the table, "I hear Mayor Sabaku's kids are about your age. His youngest is apparently in your grade. Maybe they'll be up for showing you around."

Now, Sakura knows how important this job opportunity is to her father, but the knowledge still couldn't suppress the twinge of annoyance that blossomed in her stomach. But, as the wonderful daughter she is, the pinkette simply smile and said, "Yeah, I'll be sure to ask them, if I get the chance."

Kizashi gave her a soft grin. "That's my little cherry blossom."

Sakura has always been close with her parents, but especially her father. While Mebuki and Sakura have countless similarities (strong-willed, stubborn, determined) they tended to butt-heads. Kizushi, on the other hand, is not only her father but her best friend. Seeing his look of happiness at the situation caused a sharp stab of guilt to strike Sakura. This wasn't about her. Two years and she will be graduated and out of her, but her parents are here to stay. And this job has everything Kizashi has ever wanted. She couldn't make him feel bad for finally reaching his goal.

Running away seemed to be the theme of tonight. "I think I'm going to turn in. Big day tomorrow, you know." Kissing both her parents cheeks and placing her plate in the sink, Sakura made her way up to her bedroom.

After changing, she crawled under her massive comforter. She wondered what her friends were doing now. She missed them so much it left a physical ache in her chest.

The goodbye had been heart wrenching. All the girls had been crying, hugging, and crying some more. Naruto wouldn't let go of her. Even Sasuke gave her an awkward squeeze before resorting back to his personal bubble.

_"I can't believe you're leaving, Sak."_

_"You had better call me everyday. And if you don't I will get my ass over to Nowheresville and give you a piece of my mind."_

_"Look on the bright side! See what I did there? Bright side? Cause it's really sunny? Get it? Huh?"_

_"Sa-Sakura… If you e-ever want to co-come visit, you can st-stay with me. I-I don't mind."_

_"Hn. Take care of yourself."_

The farewells continued to circle around in her mind, and when the tears came, this time Sakura didn't stop them.

She fell asleep with swollen eyes and a wet spot on her pillow.

* * *

Suna High was as bland as the sand surrounding it. The tan buildings seemed to blend into the foliage (or lack thereof) perfectly. The only thing that broke up the constant stream of drab was the brown double doors, though that hardly made a difference. And that was it. No windows. Just beige and brown.

Idly, Sakura wondered if it was symbolic. Was this what her life was going to be like for the next two years?

Taking a deep breath to settle her nerves, Sakura stepped out of her small Honda Accord and made her way to the doors of what she presumed to be Building One.

Though she made sure to arrive much earlier than the required time, other cars were already turning into the gravel parking lot. Early bird catches the worm, she supposed. Entering the would-be penitentiary, Sakura was unsurprised to find the inside matched the outside; a pale brown, though there was the occasional maroon accent. Pushing open a glass door to what she presumed to be the front office, Sakura approached the elderly secretary.

Clearing her throat as to not startle the woman, Sakura then said, "Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno. I just moved here."

Some of the pressure resting in her chest was alleviated when the portly woman gave her a warm smile. "Ah, yes, from Konoha, correct? I have your schedule right here, dear." Gesturing for the pinkette to join her, she bustled over to one of the many filing cabinets located on the far wall.

After going over some of the basics, such as parking, the location of the cafeteria, and other key items, Sakura looked at her schedule.

This school operated by a six period day. In the morning she would have Advanced Placement Literature, Art, and Calculus. She then went to lunch before going to her World History class. Advanced Anatomy and Gym concluded her day.

The only class that made Sakura nervous was art. Call it nerdy, but during math and the sciences Sakura felt in her element. She loved rules, logic, and facts. A plus B would always equal C, and the rules were set. You couldn't uproot them or twist them around. They simply were. Not only did Sakura lack any artistic ability whatsoever, she didn't like the whole 'thinking outside the box' crap that artists tended to spew.

Thanking the secretary, whose name she never bothered to learn, Sakura left the office and headed off to building three to start her first class. The halls were crowded by this point, and she could sense the whispers starting. While some were courteous enough to at least avoid her eyes, most seemed to blatantly gape at her.

_Guess manners aren't taught in Sun_a, Sakura morbidly thought. This will be an interesting day.

* * *

The morning passed in a blur. They received their reading list for the year, and whether it be a blessing or a curse, Sakura had already read most of the books on it. Art was as painful as she expected. Professor Kita was an eccentric woman obsessed with 'inner expression.' Calculus was a blessing in disguise. Professor Pakura didn't even make her introduce herself, and she simply had her sit down and start on the equations. It was intense, but mindless. And Sakura loved it.

So far, the few people who bothered introduce themselves were pleasant enough. In fact, a girl named Sari was in both Lit and Calc with Sakura, and she invited her to sit at lunch with her. Sari almost reminded her of Ino, with her outgoing and talkative disposition. Sari's cousin, Matsuri, was in calc with them as well and was a sweet little thing. Quiet, but with a good heart, she welcomed Sakura with a soft smile and genuine happiness. It was adorable.

The rest of the people at the table were nice enough, but seemed to keep their distance. There was a boy, Yaoki, who seemed to be oddly fascinated by his plate whenever Sakura looked in his direction.

It was amongst the mindless chatter that Sakura first saw them.

Two boys and one girl, all extremely unique, were eating lunch in an isolated part of the cafeteria. One of the boys, the larger one, had brown hair and three purple lines on his face. He was larger than the others, and was talking animatedly with the blonde girl sitting next to him. Her delicate features looked more like they belonged on a runway than the humble town of Suna, and she had a body that made Sakura glance self-consciously down at her own subtle curves and below-average breasts. But the one that really intrigued her was the boy sitting across from them. He appeared to be ignoring their lively debate, staring disinterestedly at a spot on the table. Auburn hair sat on his pale head, parted on the left and swooping down so it almost fell in his right eye. The rest was messy, and fell naturally in a way most guys spent hours gelling theirs. Above his left eye was some sort of symbol, black, which Sakura assumed to be a tattoo. A thin, aristocratic nose rested just above proportioned lips. High cheekbones highlighted his turquoise eyes, which were circled in black. Did he wear eyeliner? No, as she looked closer, Sakura saw that the other two had the same thing, just not as harsh. They were also just as pale as the silent boy. He was by no means a movie star, but he was interesting , and his features striking enough to be considered very, very attractive. Noticing her line of sight, Sari spoke up. "Ah, I see you've noticed the Sabaku's."

Sakura looked at her with wide eyes. "You mean, as in the mayor's kids?"

Sari nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! They don't really talk to too many people, but they're pretty nice when they feel like it! Well, most of them, that is." Sakura wasn't sure if she was supposed to, but she saw the glance Matsuri sent Sari's way.

"Who's who?" Sakura inquired, glancing over in their direction again. This time, however, the red-haired boy was no longer looking at the table. Instead, his light eyes had settled on Sakura, lazily searching her face, before turning away and muttering something to the brunette boy across from him.

"Well, the blonde is Temari. Next to her is Kankuro. They're both seniors. Across from him, well, I'll let Matsuri tell you that." She sent a playful wink to the shy girl next to her who was blushing profusely. Ah, so she had a crush on the Sabaku. Immediately, Sakura felt bad for thinking so excessively about his obvious looks. She didn't even know him, much less his history!

"Gaara..." Matsuri whispered, and hid her face in her arms that were folded on the table.

So _that_ was the mystery man. Angling her head once again, she peeked over at the secluded table. This time it was Temari who met her gaze, while Kankuro chugged a bottle of coke. Her mouth curved up to smile at her, which Sakura shyly returned. Gaara had his eyes closed, but his mouth was moving as if he was aggravated but didn't wish to make it obvious.

Abruptly, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. "Sakura?" Sari spoke, "What do you have next?"

"Er," she tried to recall, "World History, I believe."

"I have that too." A girl named Maki said. She had been one of the first students to introduce themselves, and offered to help Sakura find her classes. Maki had a calm disposition that made her easy to get along with.

Giving her a bright smile, and saying so long to Metsuki and Sari, they made their way to Professor Joseki's room.

Professor Joseki was an older man who appeared to have been teaching much too long. A stern look was planted on his face as the students continued to enter one after another, and it didn't change even when Sakura introduced herself. Instead, he simply made an announcement that they had a new student before turning back to the pinkette.

"You can take the free seat in front of Mr. Sabaku." He pointed behind Sakura at an empty seat three rows back… and right in front of Gaara.

Sakura's eyes widened. She hadn't expected him to be in this class. Mumbling a quick 'thank you,' she stumbled to her seat, avoiding the piercing look directed her way.

Turquoise eyes seemed to track her the whole way her seat, unwavering and more intense than anything she has previously felt. Were you to ask Sakura what that first lecture was about, she would be unable to tell you. The entire class she was on edge due to one gorgeous man sitting just behind her. What could possibly be going through his mind that he must put her under such scrutiny? Was there something on her back?

Perhaps she was simply being paranoid.

Acting as if she was simply stretching her neck, Sakura peeked behind her. Gaara's profile greeted her. Once again, he seemed to be staring disinterestedly at something on the wall. But she _swore_ he had been looking at her!

The class seemed to crawl by. Forcing herself to pay attention to the lesson at hand used all of her focus. She refused to look back again. She wouldn't!

Finally, the bell rang and Sakura felt herself release a breath she hadn't even been aware she was holding. Gathering her things as quickly as she could, Sakura jumped out of her seat and prepared for her exit.

"Sakura…"

She froze. Turning around slowly, she became face to face with the one she had been trying so desperately to escape from.

_My God, he's even more gorgeous up close_. His eyes were bluer than she had realized before, icey and haunting. The dark circles surrounding them only made the effect that much more intense. The mark located directly above his left eye was red, matching his fiery hair, as opposed to the black she had initially thought. Pale skin, even lighter than hers, was spotless and almost seemed to emit a soft glow. His voice could only be described as sandpaper wrapped in silk; raspy, but with a smooth essence that was almost otherworldly. He took her breath away.

Realizing she had been staring, she quickly cleared her throat. "Y-yes?" Damn it. She stuttered.

His thin lips twitched up at the corner, creating a crooked grin that made Sakura's heart speed up even more. "You dropped this," he murmured.

Long, thin fingers held out her schedule. Sakura's brow furrowed. She wasn't even aware she had dropped it. "Thank you." She nearly dropped the paper when their fingers brushed. Even in the scorching climate, his hands were frozen. Were they always like that…?

Yanking his limb away as soon as the paper was in her grasp, he gave a crisp nod before gracefully making his way around her and out of the room.

Sakura stood there, stupefied. What _was_ that?

Sakura jumped when she heard a feminine voice say, "Sakura? You coming?"

Shaking herself out of it, Sakura smiled over at Maki. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

**And here we gooooo!**

**Poor Sak. I felt so bad for her, being uprooted and all that. Moving sucks :/**

**This chapter was a pain to write. Description stuff sucks, but it is necessary. **

**Also, who wouldn't be super self-conscious if you were seated in front of the hottie you were just oogling in the caf? I know I would ;)**

**And I apologize for the minimal Gaara/Sakura interaction, but I promise it'll pick up in the next installment :)**

**Any questions? Concerns? Just wanna say hi?**

**Leave some feedback using that lil' button down thurrr. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I know, two days and already another update! Ah, the advantages of having a free period in school ;) Anyways, I wanted to thank those of you who took the time to review, favorite, and alert. It means a lot! It is frustrating, however, when I have over 200 silent readers and none seem to want to leave a response. Don't want me to know who you are? Just leave it as a guest. I just really appreciate the feedback and it really inspires me :)**

**Speaking of events, while I have most of the story planned out, don't hesitate to leave a request! If it works, you might see it pop up in a later chapter ;)**

**And to Falynn, don't you worry your pretty little head! No, Sakura will not the be pathetic heroine that Bella was. She'll get to be her usual, badass self. :) Also, the image of a sparkly Gaara literally made me spit up the drink that had been in my mouth. As amusing as an image it was, there will be no shiny vamps in this story! Haha each quality I chose to portray actually is a part of one legend or another in some part of the world.**

**I know it seems awfully similar to Twilight right now, but believe me, that will change as the story picks up. Especially after the two get together, you'll get to see a whole lot of, erm, history that Twilight doesn't possess.**

**I'm sorry for that obnoxious AN. On with the story!**

* * *

The rest of the day had passed without incident. Anatomy was interesting, but predictable. After all, the class was in Konoha. She hadn't been forced to change for gym as it was her first day, and sat on one of the wooden bleachers staring aimlessly at the many games of basketball taking place in the gymnasium.

Unfortunately, it left her mind to wander. And the path it seemed most content to take was back to a certain redhead with a staring problem. He hadn't said more than a few words to her, and yet the pitiful excuse of a conversation seemed to play on repeat in her mind.

Seriously, how pathetic was she? Just clamming up like that, why, it was inexcusable. He's just some high school boy, an incredibly attractive boy, mind you, but still a highschool boy. He won't bite.

Tomorrow she'd talk to him, actually talk to him, even if only to show she's not a bumbling moron. In fact, she's always been prided on her intelligence, and damnit, she'll prove it!

Her resolve set, the pinkette let out a determined grin. Sakura has always been one to work best with a goal in mind. Unbeknownst to Gaara, he had become that goal. Perhaps with something to at least preoccupy her, living in Suna would be tolerable. (She didn't hold much more hope for it than that, though.)

Abruptly, the bell rang, signaling the end of her first day in her new home. Looks like she survived, after all. Who would have thought.

"Oi, Sakura!" Looking in the direction of her called name, she smiled over at Komaza, who was waving at her. Komaza was in her lunchtime group, as well as anatomy. He had brown spiky hair, and matching eyes that held hints of green in them. A goofy smile and dimpled cheeks gave him the appearance of your average boy next door. Sakura would consider him majorly cute, if he were her type.

"Hey, good game out there." Despite not paying attention to the athletics taking place below her, if there was one thing Naruto taught her, it was to always compliment a male after a game. It was common courtesy, according to the 'bro code.' Not to mention it fueled their 'manly pride.'

His boyish grin made a reappearance. "Thanks! Guess we'll see how you play tomorrow, huh?"

"Trust me, it's not anything impressive," she assured. And it honestly wasn't. While she was not particularly gifted in athletics, she could hold her own in a game. Hanging around Naruto and Sasuke assured that. And, despite their constant tutoring, Sakura remained slightly above average, at best.

Komoza rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, if you need any pointers, I can always help you out."

Giving him a small smile, Sakura replied, "It's cool, I'm sure I can keep up. Thanks, though." Noticing almost the entire class had left, Sakura turned back to look at the brunette. "I'm gonna head out. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you," he replied, slightly red in the face. Sakura gave him one last smile before walking down the bleachers and out the door.

Making her way to the exit, Sakura maneuvered her folders so she had at least one hand free and began to feel around in her purse. Where were her dang keys? She swore she put them in the front pocket. Maybe they got moved around when-

Unknowingly, she had walked straight into a hard chest. Before she could lose her balance and fall to the floor, cold hands grasped her forearms to steady her. Unfortunately, her books had all crashed to the floor.

Looking up to thank the anonymous man who had steadied her, she was startled when jade met turquoise. Remembering her oath to actually act like a human being towards him, she quickly cleared her throat. "I am so sorry, I didn't see you there."

When he let his grip on her arms fall, Sakura was surprised to find she missed the cold. Not many things in Suna were that refreshing.

Gaara simply raised an eyebrow and took a step back. "Obviously." Glancing down at her scattered books, he muttered, "Are you always this clumsy?"

Sakura felt herself scowl. "No, I'm not. Though most people would have the common sense to move if they saw someone walking towards them."

He simply let out a snort and amused himself by watching the pinkette collect the fallen textbooks. Noticing he hadn't shifted once since she squatted down, Sakura snapped, "Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to do the gentlemanly thing and help me get this crap?"

The redhead met her gaze, and his frosty eyes told her all she needed to know. No, he would not be helping her. Guess one good deed was enough for the day. Was this seriously the guy she had just been obsessing over? What was she thinking?! He was a jerk!

Finally grasping the last of the fallen papers, Sakura stood with as much grace as she could muster, held her chin up, and grazed past him, only offering an icy, "Have a nice day, Gaara."

Her dramatic escape was interrupted, however, when she heard a gravelly voice call out, "You might need these."

Whipping around just in time to catch the glinting metal of her car keys, Sakura felt herself flush. There goes the last of her dignity.

The only response Gaara got was an indignant "Humph!" and the stomping of feet.

She could feel him watching her all the way to her car.

* * *

Noticing the lack of vehicles in her driveway, Sakura was elated to discover her home was unoccupied at the moment. She was hardly in the mood to answer the questions she was sure her mother would throw at her the moment she walked in the door.

Entering the open floor plan of her kitchen and living room combination, Sakura flopped onto the leather couch and felt mild disappointment. It wasn't like the worn, floral loveseat of which Sakura had grown up with; it was cold and rough, no sense of familiarity. Just like so many things in this strange land.

The people she had met were nice enough, and didn't treat her like a shiny new toy. Her teachers were decent, and she, as much as she hated to admit it, really loved her new house.

But it just wasn't _home_.

Sighing, Sakura got up to grab her school bag she had disregarded at the door. Might as well get a start on her homework. Despite only missing the first week of school, there was still some work she had to makeup.

Just as she was finishing up her anatomy work, Sakura heard the door open.

"Sweetie, I'm home," called the tired voice of her mother.

"Hey, Mom," she called back, closing her textbook.

Mebuki walked over and planted a small kiss on Sakura's head. "Did you enjoy your first day? Did you make any friends? Were your teachers nice?"

Sakura let out a tight smile. The interrogation begins. "Surprisingly, yes, yes, and yes."

She resisted the urge to flick the smug smile off her mother's face. "See? I told you it wouldn't be so bad. You just had to give it a chance. Now come help me make dinner."

Offering another weak smile as she stood, Sakura jumped at the opportunity to change the topic. "How was work?"

"Oh, it was wonderful!" her mother gushed. As they cooked, Mebuki continued to talk about how much she loved the design firm she was working for. They were a big label, and she was only required to work three days a week. It had wonderful benefits and her coworkers were lovely. Overall, it was everything she had ever wanted.

Sakura was happy for her, she really was. After working so long in the shadow of her former boss, it was nice to see Mebuki thrilled to go to work. And her father had finally worked his way up the political ladder. They were achieving their dreams, who was Sakura to ruin this for them? She'd be gone in two years anyways. She could do this for them.

Almost as if he'd been called, the front door opened to reveal Kizashi in all his lavender-haired glory. "Honey, I'm hooommmee!" he called, laughing at his own reference.

Sakura and Mebuki simply exchanged exasperated looks, but couldn't fight the smiles that spread over their faces. "Just in time for food, as always," Mebuki chided, "It's like your stomach has a sixth sense. Wash up and we'll eat."

It was law in the Haruno household that dinner was a family event. Between all of their busy schedules, it was really the only time they all could get together and catch up on the going-ons in their hectic worlds.

Gathering their plates, they sat down at the shiny oak table. Kizashi was telling his family about working in the mayor's office. His role was the treasurer, the head banker who kept track of all debt and money issues in the office. Due to this, he works very closely with Mayor Sabaku himself. According to her father, the mayor was a very kind man. He always put the town first, and made sure to consult the other major players in the office before taking any course action. Snidely, Sakura wondered why his son hadn't inherited this trait. "In fact," Kizashi raved, "Hisashi has invited us over next week to dinner at his estate."

Sakura nearly choked on her food. Her parents glanced worriedly over at their only child, Mebuki rubbing her back until the coughing subsided. "Sorry," she said hurriedly, "Guess it went down the wrong hole."

Thankfully, the elder Harunos simply nodded before going back to their conversation.

Seriously, dinner at the Sabaku house? It wasn't that she had a problem with the mayor, or even his two oldest children, she didn't even know them! No, her mind just kept wandering back to that infuriatingly gorgeous redhead who appeared to have multi-personality disorder. He had seemed decent enough in their first encounter, but it was the second one that kept getting to her. He had been such a jerk, and she was supposed to sit through a formal dinner with him? As if! She didn't even know if she'd be able to sit through class with him.

No, no, this was important to her father. She'd keep her temper in check, as long as he behaved, too.

* * *

Pulling up to the austere building of Suna High, Sakura was secretly thrilled to see Sari and Matsuri waiting outside the building, as well as Komoza and a shy boy named Korobi. Jumping quickly out of her car, she rushed over to the familiar faces.

Komoza was the first to greet her. "Sakura, hey!"

She gave the group a big smile. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

Sari linked their arms and winked at her before teasing, "Great! We were just talking about you, actually."

Sakura felt her brow furrow. "Oh, really? Why's that?"

Matsuri's lips turned up in a soft, demure expression. "There's a dance coming up in a few weeks. We were wondering if you were planning on going."

"Yeah!" Komoza interjected, "It's gonna be great! You definitely should!" He gave her his signature goofy grin.

"Sure, I'll think about it," she shrugged. Sakura actually loved dancing. Sometimes it was nice to just let go and move, no thinking involved. A dance might actually be fun.

"Sweet! If you-" the bell cut him off.

"Come on, Sak, we better go," Sari called. Sakura nodded, and the two went their separate way.

When they reached building two, Sakura glanced over at the pretty brunette. "Thanks for that." She was hardly an idiot. She knew Komoza was about to ask her to go with him. She also knew that it would have been hard to deny him in front of a group. It wasn't that she didn't like him, quite the opposite, he just reminded her too much of Naruto. He seemed like more of a brother-type than a boyfriend-type.

Sari shrugged. "I gotchu, girl. Besides, you're gonna have to let him down easy, and easy is not in front of his friends," she laughed.

"You knew I was going to say no?"

Sari laughed in her care-free way. "Sak, it's your second day here. I'd be worried if you said yes. Komoza's just eager. You're a pretty girl who's not a total bitch and is unattached. Can't blame the guy."

Sakura blushed. They thought she was pretty?

Taking her seat in the first row, she gathered her notebook for the lecture on Shakespeare's Twelfth Night. She wasn't prepared for the shock of red hair that was suddenly directly in front of her.

"Professor Sajin," Gaara's cool voice spoke, "I have been moved into this class." Long fingers held out the transfer form he must have gotten from the guidance office.

Why was he in here? Surely it was coincidence. But really, he had to be moved into her class? She didn't want to deal with him more than was necessary.

The young teacher, who had been seated at his desk, looked up from the papers he was sorting and proceeded to direct Gaara to a seat in the back corner of the room. At least he wouldn't be near her. Pale eyes never so much as looked her way, and Sakura told herself that it didn't bother her one bit.

Sari, whose seat was located right beside the pinkette, noticed the tense muscles that now preoccupied Sakura's lithe frame. "Hey, you okay?"

Annoyed emerald met concerned brown. Noticing just how strained her facial features were, Sakura relaxed them, and smiled over at her friend. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Out of the corner of her eye, she swore she saw a smirk on Gaara's handsome face.

* * *

To say she was relieved lunch had arrived would be an understatement. Literature had been fine after getting over the initial shock of a certain Sabaku. Art was… trying, to say the least, and left Sakura praying she would wake up tomorrow with at least a little artistic ability. So you can imagine how thrilled Sakura was to escape to the safe haven of rules and order that calculus offered…

Only for it to be interrupted by Gaara, too. She now had to deal with the annoying boy in three of her six classes.

Losing herself in the thoughtless bickering of Sari and Komoza, exchanging looks with Maki, and trying to ignore the senseless urge to glance at the table where she knew he'd be sitting at with his siblings had made the half hour fly by.

Would it be too much to hope that with his schedule change would take him out of world history?

Apparently so, because when she walked into the bland classroom, Gaara was slouched in his seat looking at the ceiling with a bored expression.

Keeping her head up, Sakura didn't so much as look at the boy as she walked down the aisle to her seat. Intent on ignoring him for the rest of the class, Sakura only looked up from the very intriguing chip on her desk when Professor Joseki called them all to attention.

"You're all to read this passage on page thirty-six. Write a page about it. If you don't finish it's homework. You can work with whoever's next to you, but you all have to turn in your own work." His aged voice faded, and his focus switched to where Sakura was seat. "Haruno, Sabaku, you two will work together."

Of course the two kids who sit next to them would chose today to be absent.

Fate is a bitch.

Sakura turned in her seat, there was no point in putting off the inevitable, and came face to face with the impassive redhead.

If she had been hoping for a reaction, she was severely disappointed. Harsh emerald met cool jade, his even expression never failing.

Which only resulted in Sakura's further agitation with the boy. Her face hardened, and she shot him an irritated glare. Contrastingly, his stoney expression lightened, amusement dancing in those hypnotizing eyes. He was mocking her.

Oh, the nerve of this guy! He was getting to her, she knew, and the frustrating part was she knew he knew, too. In a fruitless attempt to calm herself, Sakura took a deep breath which escaped in an exasperated sigh. Her temper has always been her downfall, and this guy could aggravate her without so much as uttering a word.

But she had to be civil. After all, making enemies was the last thing she wanted, especially after her recent move. As a truce, she offered a small smile.

"So, she started, "shall we?"

A small jerk of the head was all she got. "I'm going to take that as a yes," she grumbled.

Grabbing her textbook, Sakura opened to the assigned page. The article was on the bubonic plague, specifically the lifestyle of working medics at the time and how they reacted to the unknown disease. It was fascinating.

Sakura was so absorbed in the text she couldn't help but jump slightly at the sudden sound of a satiny voice. "This interests you."

Looking up for her book, Sakura was surprised to see the blatant curiosity on Gaara's face. His short sentence was not a question, but a statement. Had he been studying her while she read?

Blushing slightly despite herself, Sakura answered, "Well, yeah. I like looking at how far the world has come. Things that are common practice now, solutions that are standard would have been a miracle back then, especially in medicine. I mean really, acupuncture? How's that going to solve what's obviously a bacteria?"

She was rambling. It was an annoying habit that she had developed a long while ago. When nervous or uncomfortable, paragraphs could escape her lips without her even realizing it.

Which led to an uncomfortable revelation, Gaara makes her nervous. Though he was infuriating and seemed to have a split personality, there was something about him that was intimidating. Whether it was the bright red hair that resembled the color of blood, the black rings around his eyes, or his unhealthily pale skin, he didn't seem safe.

Then why was she so attracted to him?

Part of Sakura hoped he would just tell her to shut up and focus on her work, though the other voice, the one she had been desperately trying to ignore since catching sight of the boy, knew she'd be disappointed with this result.

To her immense surprise and slight elation, he did neither of those things. Instead, another astute observation was made. "You wish to be a doctor."

It wasn't common knowledge that this was Sakura's lifelong goal. In fact, hardly anyone knew. She had always been self conscious of her desire, knowing what the general reaction would be. She was a young, pink-haired girl who was an only child and had two parents willing to do anything for her. I mean sure, she got straight A's, but who would honestly take her seriously in such an intense career?

But there was no judgement on his face, just that genuine curiosity. It was this that made Sakura respond with a simple, "Yes."

His head tilted slightly to the left. "Why?"

She was taken aback. No one, not Naruto, not Sasuke, not Ino, not even her parents have ever asked her why that was her goal. They simply accepted the idea, but never wanted to know what it was that inspired such a small girl to reach for such a big goal.

Her eyes sparkled, and she felt the familiar mixture of joy and anticipation she got whenever she thought of her dream. "I want to preserve lives. There's already so much pain and loss out there, I want be a positive influence by reducing that pain. If I can do that, even by a little bit, well, I can't think of anything more fulfilling."

She had never told anyone that before. She wasn't sure what it was that made her trust this stranger, but she oddly had no qualms about telling him about her self-conscious aspirations.

And he still managed to surprise her.

"So what you're saying," he started, eyes gauging her reaction, "is that you would like to defy the rules of the world?"

She was stupefied. The rules of the world? Sure, life had its give-ins, and death may be one of them, but she'd hardly be defying nature… right?

"I'm... sorry?"

His voice was even, patient as he clarified. "Death is inevitable, Sakura."

Trying to ignore the way her heart skipped a beat when he said her name "But it doesn't have to be immediate."

His head bowed in acknowledgment. "True, but if they were ninety? A hundred? A century is a long time. The human body wasn't meant to last that long. If extending their life only invoked more pain, why do it?"

"You don't think life is sacred?" she countered.

"I think the end could be merciful, given the circumstances."

She pondered this for a moment. Gaara definitely had a point. Extending someone's life who was past their time could be quite counter-productive from her goal. While the ones left behind could be in pain, time could heal their internal wounds. But not all physical lacerations are that simple. Some never completely heal, living in pain everyday. How selfish would it be to keep someone around who was slowly deteriorating no matter what she did?

Yes, she thought, Gaara is right.

And how she loathed that one, simple thought.

Instead of conceding, which was probably what he expected if the smirk gracing his angular mouth meant anything, she retorted, "You certainly have a morbid view of the world."

****His smirk grew, now a ghost of a smile. "So I've been told.**"**

* * *

**Confession time: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. But oh well, that's not for me to decide, now is it?**

**To explain further Sakura's feelings towards Gaara, this is her mind: She's conflicted because he interests her and is extremely attractive, but she doesn't actually like him. In fact, she thinks he's a jerk. so she'd rather just not deal with him than try to figure him out. Not to mention all of the mixed signals she keeps getting from him.**

**Though, Gaara's not going to let the whole 'ignoring thing' happen. ;)**

**Also, how'd you like the irony of their conversation? Thought it'd be an interesting topic to discuss. **

**Next chapter we get girl talk between Temari and Sakura, and is there more to Gaara than what meets the eye? What rumors are circulating about him?**

**Any questions? Concerns? Prompts? Drop a review :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I have returned! Honestly, the life of a high school senior sucks sometimes. I got swamped, but I've managed to find time to write! I promise you won't go longer than a week or two without an update, or else you can feel free to hate as much as you want. **

**This chapter is a bit of a transition period: out of the tedious opening phases and into the action! Also, it was brought up by TheRoseDragon that Sakura is a very strong character (unlike Bella) and I have every intention of keeping it that way. I love her for it. :)**

**And lastly, THANK YOU for all the support. It really means the world to me. I'm thrilled this story is getting such a positive review! Now, enjoy chapter three :)**

* * *

"Shopping this weekend with the girls, are you in?!"

Sakura smiled at the bubbly brunette as they wandered over to her locker. Honestly, her enthusiasm was contagious. "Sure, sounds fun!"

Matsuri, who was studying her feet intently, looked up to meet her cousin's bright eyes. "Is Maki coming, too?" she inquired softly.

Sari nodded vigorously. "Yep! I was thinking we could all go downtown, they have a few bridal shops that I'm sure will have some good options! I want to get an early start on finding a dress so no one takes the good ones!"

Sakura looked on with interest. Suna had a downtown?

Voicing her thought, Sari laughed boisterously, "Sorry sweetie, don't get your hopes up, it's not a city, but it has more going on than most of the town."

Ah, that was just her luck. Konoha had a huge shopping district, but then again, most of Konoha was huge compared to this barren town. _But at least there was something_, she optimistically considered.

"And how are you three lovely ladies doing this morning?" Sakura felt an arm slide around her shoulders, and looked around to see Sari in a similar position. Matsuri was laughing softly as Komoza winked amiably at her.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but couldn't suppress the small upturn of her lips at his behavior. _Yes_, she thought, _just like Naruto._

Sari looked mischievously over at Sakura. Sakura's grin widened as she realized what she was going to do and nodded an affirmative. Together, the two girls pinched Komoza just under the ribs. Howling at the shock, rather than the pain, his arms fell back to his sides as he pouted at the giggling girls.

"Hey," he moped, "that's not fair!" But that only seemed to encouraged their snickering.

Suddenly, Sakura realized something: She was _enjoying_ herself. While this new home was hardly Konoha, it was still an interesting location, to say the least. Her friends were funny and welcoming, not even treating her like the stranger she really was. Everyone was friendly, and after the initial curiosity of her arrival, things had calm down. Since a week had passed, more people were willing to approach her now, and she knew most of the student body. Turns out being in a small school was actually a good thing.

Finally their giggles subsided. Komoza looked as if he was about to say more, but was stopped by a voice Sakura had become all too familiar with. "Sakura."

Turning around to face the redhead, she beamed at him. "Hey, Gaara."

After their conversation a few days prior, an understanding seemed to have been reached. Sakura had revealed some very personal matters to him, and while he had challenged her, there was no judgement, and he never mocked her once. Even as they breached the topic of how she was liking Suna, he seemed to sympathize with her.

"You're not happy here," he had observed.

Sakura just looked at him for a moment. How could he do that, read her like an open book? Finally, she dropped her gaze and gave a tired sigh. "It's not that I'm unhappy, per say, I just really miss my home. Everyone's great, but it's hard just leaving everything you've ever known behind, ya know?"

His gaze had become distant, as if remembering some far off memory from ages past. Suddenly he looked older, much more world-weary than a boy his age should have been. "Yeah…" he murmured, "I know."

Now, however, his eyes were alert, and as captivating as always. They hadn't gotten much of a chance to talk after their project, and then the weekend had approached, leaving Sakura to sort out any last-minute moving things.

Glancing back at her friends briefly, she was stumped to see their reactions. Matsuki was blushing profusely, her eyes flickering between Gaara and the ground at an alarming rate. Sari was downright gaping at the two, shocked that he could talk, much less _to_ someone. Komoza was tense, glaring at the redhead. Oddly enough, Gaara seemed ignorant of their odd reactions, his cool mask never slipping, turquoise orbs focused solely on the pinkette in front of him.

"So," she started, attempting to put some ease into the situation for her companion's sake, "What's up?"

His hand flickered out of sight momentarily, and when it was once again visible, Sakura spotted a piece of formal looking stationery. "My father's having a dinner party, and I was told to invite you."

Sakura wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it sure wasn't this. "O-okay," she mentally shook herself, and reached out for the paper in his still extended hand.

Fingers brushed feather-soft, just enough to be noticeable yet hardly anything significant. So why was her heart fluttering at such an alarming rate?

"Uhm, well, I guess I'll see you later?"

A brief nod, and he was gone.

In all honesty, Sakura had completely forgotten about the dinner party. It wasn't until she had read the formal invitation that it had clicked. After all, her father had only mentioned it once, and briefly, at that.

"What the hell was that about?"

Pulled out of her reverie, Sakura scowled, giving Komoza her best glare. "Care to clarify?"

"W-well, we just didn't know you were friends, is all," Matsuki said to a particularly interesting spot on the ground.

Immediately, Sakura felt a twinge. _Right, Matsuri's got a huge crush on him._

"We aren't really," she replied shrugging, "We just have a few classes together. We worked on a project together yesterday." As an afterthought, she added, "My dad works in the mayor's office. That's probably the only reason he even acknowledges me."

Matsuri met her emerald orbs, hope flickering momentarily in her own coffee eyes.

_Poor girl_, Sakura thought,_ she's really got it bad_.

Actually, it reminded her of Hinata. Her friend pinned endlessly after Naruto who, bless his clueless little heart, never seemed aware of the wistful stares from the blushing beauty.

This was different, however. Gaara was hardly like the loud blond, who always seemed to attract mischief. No, Gaara seemed to have a quiet disposition, and he was thoughtful. From their few interactions she could see her was logical to a fault. And, most disturbingly, he hadn't seemed safe. There had never been any hostility towards her, quite the opposite, in fact, but she could tell something was off.

Was that why so many people went out of their way to avoid him? Now that she thought about it, it wasn't like he went out of his way to communicate with people. Aside from herself and teachers, when he was called on, the only others she had even seen him talk to were his siblings. Is that why her friends had been so surprised to see him speak so casually with her?

The bell went off, signalling the end of their dilly-dallying. Sari, as always, grabbed onto Sakura's arm as they went to their first class of the day. The abnormality, however, was in her facial expression. Perfectly sculpted eyebrows were pulled down, and a small pout graced her lips. Unused to seeing such a worried expression, Sakura mirrored her concern. "Sari? Are you alright?"

Chocolate eyes shot up, meeting the slightly taller girl's. "Gaara talked to you."

This only furthered the pinkett's confusion. "Yes, he did. Now what's wrong?"

She shook her head slightly, mahogany locks swaying with the movement. "That's it. Gaara talked to you. Like, seriously, he never does that unless..." Stopping herself from the line of thought, she continued, "Look, just… be careful, alright?"

"What were you going to say, Sari? Unless what?"

"Look," she started, "you didn't hear this from me. And don't tell Matsuri I said this or else I'll get a lecture about how it's wrong to 'judge a book by it's cover' but… Sakura, Gaara's dangerous."

"Dangerous? What do you mean?" she inquired, slightly distraught.

"There have just been rumors, ya know? Like almost every person he's ever seemed to take an interest in has either changed schools or just fallen off the face of the Earth. It's weird, okay? Like stuff you see in horror films weird. Something's just not right."

It was as if her heart had dropped straight to the floor. Was it a coincidence that her very thoughts from earlier had resurfaced? Had she not been thinking the very same thing? But to have it confirmed, if only by rumors…

What could that mean?

"It could just be gossip," she protested, weakly.

"Maybe… or maybe not. Just be careful, okay?"

Emerald and amber met, both trying to determine the other's thoughts. When Sakura found nothing but concern in the girl's face, she nodded.

"I will."

* * *

Sakura is hardly a materialistic girl. She enjoys the finer things now and then, all girls do, of course, but it was the simple things that really made an impression on her. Like now, as she sat in the small cafe drinking an iced coffee (I mean really, hot coffee? Who would even consider such a thing in this heat!) and catching up on her latest book. The pinkette had decided it would be nice to take some time for herself, since she hadn't really gotten the chance since arriving in the desolate town. This small shop had been a pleasant surprise after an hour of aimlessly driving around, hoping to catch a glimpse of what the area had to offer.

It turns out the 'city' wasn't quite so barren. True, it was no Konoha, but it did have some interesting areas to look at, this being one of them. The cafe, Shuriken, was only a few minutes from her home, a fact that had made the girl giddy. She had every intention of sitting under one of the umbrellaed tables for the remainder of the afternoon.

And for an hour it was pure peace, until a vibration caused tremors in the pocket of her jean shorts.

She grinned, and answered amicably, "I didn't know pork could talk. Guess flying pigs aren't so crazy now."

"Oh, Forehead, you're hilarious! I can't believe I actually miss you," Ino blared, "How's desert life treating ya?"

Her grinned widened at her friend's sarcastic response. Ah, how she longed for their constant teasing! "Surprisingly, it's not dreadful. Though I miss you guys like crazy."

"You don't even know the half of it, Forehead. Naruto can't even getting through an hour without mentioning you, and then we all just get mopey."

"Wow, Naruto moping? I thought that was Sasuke's job."

"It is. Now give me more details! I don't get anything from 'not dreadful' except a headache thinking about what that could mean!"

That was just like Ino. She was loyal to the core and fiercely protective of her friends, but had a penchant for gossiping that rivaled the Real Housewives of Orange County.

Holding in her laughter, Sakura responded, "There's not much to tell, honestly. I've made a few friends, teachers are teachers, and we've only just gotten settled in the house, which you would die over, by the way."

"Geez, I almost forgot how boring you are without me." She could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"You wish, Pig."

She spent another hour on the phone with Ino, laughing and catching up as if they weren't three hours away. The stunning blonde was venting about her recent relationship, which just so happened to be with one of their good friends, Shikamaru. Shikamaru is a perpetually bored genius who would rather spend the day looking at clouds than using his powers for good. He and Sakura had always gotten along, his dry wit often made for interesting conversations between the two. Her friend had always been shamelessly smitten with him, and he finally seemed to be responding positively to her endless flirting.

It wasn't until a flash of blonde caught her gaze that Sakura was pulled from her conversation.

Temari Sabaku was standing in line at Shuriken. She hadn't interacted much with the other two Sabaku children, aside from the time when Temari waved at her her first day. They seemed to be well liked, though kept to themselves, unlike their redheaded brother who seemed to scare the bejesus out of anyone who tried to talk to him.

Aside from you, of course. She chose to ignore this thought. Ignorance is bliss, as they say.

It seemed, while Sakura had been lost in her thoughts, Ino had been ranting about how Tenten and Neji so needed to get together already because they have been making eyes at each other constantly. Well, as much as the ice-block that is Neji Hyuuga can, of course. "Pig, you can't force them into anything and no, before you say it, shutting them in a closet together will not fix their unresolved sexual tension."

"Gosh, Forehead, you are such a bummer," Ino complained.

Glancing back over to the restaurant, Sakura was surprised to meet Temari's eyes. The lovely woman waved with a bright smile before turning around and paying the brewster.

Sensing she would soon get a new table-mate, Sakura quickly returned to her best girl friend. "Hey, Pig, I gotta go. Something just came up."

She could sense the pout as Ino whined, "Fine, then. You better call me soon!"

Laughing softly, "Absolutely. Tell everyone I said hi and I miss them."

"I will. Later, Forehead."

As silly as it may be, Sakura was always disappointed when she finished a conversation with any of her old friends. As soon as the phone clicked, a familiar feeling of nostalgia overcame her. If she were home, she knows Hinata would have been with her. The girls went on weekly coffee dates, and spent the time catching up and talking about books, conversations Ino was never particularly fond of. Spending time with Hinata was always simple and easy, the talk usually focused on the deeper meaning of a character's actions and analyzing subtext. It was lovely.

"Hey, Sakura, right?" a feminine voice spoke.

This was the first time she had seen Temari up close. In her own way, she was just as striking as her younger brother, with bright blonde hair and angular features covered by flawless skin. Her eyes, however, were softer, and instead of brown as Sakura had initially identified, they were a forest green, a few shades darker than her own. Adding to the fact she was curvy in all the right places, Sakura had little doubt the eldest Sabaku turned heads all the time.

"Yep. And you're Temari," she said kindly.

Gesturing to the seat across from the pinkette, she asked, "This seat taken?"

_So much for a night alone_. Despite her inner snark, politeness took over. "No, please, sit down!"

She also couldn't deny the curiosity that was piqued by the stunning blonde. Would she be like her brother, or not at all? She's already politer, her mind felt the need to point out.

Well, no point in denying it.

Sipping her iced tea, Temari's olive eyes seemed to search the pinkett's face, a self-conscious blush blooming on her already rosy cheeks. Attempting to avoid the plaguing stare, Sakura searched desperately for a topic of conversation. Thankfully, she was spared, when the older girl finally asked, "So, how are you liking Suna?"

Yes, her move. The topic was good, safe. She had answered this question more times than she could count in the past week, so much so the response was practically automatic. "I like it. It's hot, but so far so good."

Raising a skeptical eyebrow, the blonde simply smirked, but said nothing about her obviously rehearsed performance.

"You grew up here?" Sakura inquired, spitting out the first thing that came to mind and instantly regretting it. She could practically hear Ino yelling out, "_Lammmeee!_"

The question hardly seemed to bug Temari, in fact, she almost seemed amused by it. "We weren't born here, if that's what you're asking. But yeah, most of our lives has been here."

Nodding slightly, they soon slipped into silence. Once again, it was Temari who broke it, though this time the topic was one Sakura had been determinedly trying hard to avoid, even in her own mind.

"So I hear you're friends with Gaara." The girl seemed genuinely curious, as if the idea was extremely abnormal. _Then again_, she thought, _maybe it is_.

If what Sari said was true, and Sakura sincerely doubted she had any reason to lie, then Gaara was dangerous. Dangerous people tended to be avoided, which would make him something of a pariah. No wonder his sister was so curious.

"'Friends' seems like a bit of a stretch, though I suppose acquaintances would be appropriate," she finally replied.

Her thoughts were confirmed when Temari replied, "Still, that's more than he usually has."

"Not much of a people person, is he?"

Temari's eyes were suddenly far away, as if remembering a distant memory buried within the back of her mind. It was eerily similar to the look Gaara had gotten in class the other day when she mentioned leaving everything behind. "Not in that sense, no."

Not in that sense? What other sense was there?

There were too many questions, too many mysteries. Suddenly feeling claustrophobic despite the open area around the cafe, Sakura quickly excused herself. "I'm sorry, Temari, but I just remembered my mom wanted me home before six. It was nice talking to you, see you tomorrow.

Gathering up her things, Sakura quickly scurried back to her car, not even looking back when Temari returned the farewell.

She should have known better than to get too comfortable.

* * *

After that, things got weird.

Gaara seemed to be everywhere she turned. In between classes, in the lunchroom, in the parking lot, everywhere. His usually impassive face was stony, never betraying anything he was thinking.

A couple of times, however, he seemed angry. His glare would cause electric currents to pierce the air and ghost right past her.

What had she done to make him so hostile towards her? He hadn't spoken one word to her since giving her the invitation to his house on Saturday.

Prior to these stupefying events, he had seemed so, so… civil. Hell, she had told him she wanted to be a doctor, something Naruto didn't even know. And he had even been supportive, in his own socially awkward way. While he was far from kind, this was the first time he had been outwardly aggressive, if you could even call it that. It was almost as if he was trying to prove the rumors right, now that they had been brought to her attention.

On Thursday, there had been a crack in his mask.

As he had all week, the staring was constant. Especially in History, she could feel the intensity of his gaze. Minutes before the bell rang, she chanced a glance backwards, curious to see if his expression would betray anything.

Shockingly, it did.

Turquoise orbs were livid, but it was a different kind of anger than what she had previously seen. It wasn't directed towards her, but seemed to be something internal. Confusion was clouded in there, as well, softening his usually strong look.

He was looking right into her eyes, searching for something. The attention made her heart flutter in her chest, not in worry, but… something else.

Opening her mouth to say something, anything, she was interrupted by the drone of the bell.

Immediately, his face shifted, becoming cold and distant once again, as if the moment never happened. He was up and out of there before Sakura could fully comprehend what was going on.

It was then she decided to confront him about it.

The parking lot was nearly empty by the time Sakura had exited the school on Friday. Just as she had expected, a certain red-haired was standing by a shiny black sportscar. Catching his eye, Sakura shot her way to his parking spot, fury painted clearly on her normally delicate face.

Coming to a stop right before him, she wasted no time on formalities. "Have you been following me?"

Gaara raised an un-amused eyebrow. "Yes, because I was obviously right behind you as you left the school. Astute as always, Haruno."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"We have three classes together."

"But it's more than that. The parking lot, switching classes..."

"It's a small school, Sakura," he pointed out, an impassive look once again painting his face.

Sakura scoffed. "Right. Sure. That's it."

"Your lack of faith is hurtful."

"And your sarcasm is overrated. Look, just stay away from me, alright?"

"And if I decide not to?" His normally vivid eyes darkened considerably at her challenge. His previously slouched posture straightened, now using the extra inch to tower over her. The aura he radiated was intense and excited, as if he relished the thought of a confrontation. Sari was right, there was nothing safe about Gaara Sabaku.

But hadn't she already made him angry? If he was going to harm her, wouldn't he have done it by now? He had plenty of motivation. Hell, she practically just dared him to follow her!

So she really had nothing to lose, did she?

Mustering up all of her ferocious temper, which was on overload at this point despite the aggressive male currently invading her personal space, her resolve was set. Ignoring the way he loomed over her, Sakura tilted her head back so she could meet his voracious glare. "Then I'll make you. Now if you'll excuse me."

To her utter astonishment, Gaara made no move to stop her as she gracelessly stomped her way to her car.

Had she glanced behind her, Sakura would have seen the predatory smirk gracing his angular features, and the sinister twinkle in his captivating eyes.

* * *

**Oh ho ho, what is this? Looks like Gaara's got a bit more to him than Sakura anticipated! ;)**

**I know his behavior may seem a bit odd right now, but I promise all will be revealed in time!**

**I had to throw my girl Ino in there. Honestly, I luh that chick. Her and Sakura's friendship is great; every girl needs a female bestie.**

**And a question concerning the bootyful blondes in this: do you want ShikaIno or ShikaTema as one of the side couples? I generally ship ShikaIno, and I actually have an idea in mind for a potential love interest for Temari, but if the crowd wants some ShikaTema I will make it happen!**

**I like to think Sakura and Hinata would both be huge readers, and could bond over that shared love. Especially where her feelings for Naruto are concerned, she has always seemed like an observer, looking for the good in people and getting to know they by what she sees.**

**Next chapter: Dinner at the Sabaku house. This can only spell trouble for poor Sakura-chan… or can it? Mwuahahahaahaha!**


End file.
